The Baby Story
by madimadztd
Summary: Total Drama World Tour has just ended, but Heather finds out she is pregnant with Alejandro's child.
1. Chapter 1

**Heather's POV:**

I flew on the airplane home from Hawaii, and that horrible show Total Drama World Tour. This entire dumb flight I've been throwing up. I had red headphones listening to True Love by P!nk. I've been throwing up and sick like this since when we went to Drumheller. Oddly enough, I have honestly only felt sick in the morning and during the afternoon and night I would always feel fine, like that never happened! I grabbed my barf bag and threw up in it. Doing so, I earned dirty glares from everyone around me on the plane.

I set down the barf bag and continued to listen to music until someone's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be landing in San Diego in 15 minutes, please turn off and stow all electronic devices, we hope you had a wonderful flight and all of Air Hawaii thanks you for choosing us,"

Finally! I turned off my phone and took out my headphones. Oh no, I think I'm going to throw up again. I grabbed the barf bag and threw up. The lady and her son next to me shot me daggers.

"Excuse me ma'am," she growled,"Could you please take you and your barf bag into the bathroom?!"

"Whiner much, do you even know who I am!" I felt the blood boiling in my body, now I was pissed.

The lady moved forward and started getting in my face,"An 18 year old bitch who won't listen to adults?"

Thats it. I lunged forward and grabbed her shirt,"DAMN RIGHT I AM!"

At least 5 flight attendents came and pulled me off of the lady,"Looks like we are going to have to move you to Coach instead of letting you stay in first class!"

"WHY NOT MOVE HER!" I barked,"She started all of this by complaining about me throwing up too much,"

Oh my god. I felt it again. I went to grab my barf bag, but it was full. I put my hand over my mouth and darted towards the bathroom shoving anyone that got in my way. The bathroom had nobody inside so I threw up in the metal toilet and rinsed my mouth out with the sink water.

I walked back up to my seat in first class until two of the flight attendants grabbed my arms and took me into a crappy seat next to a younger woman at least 2 or 3 years older than me with a crying baby in her arms.

"Stupid coach," I groaned folding my arms.

The lady turned to me and she had a genuine smile on her face,"Were you the lady throwing up in First Class?"

I was confused, how would she know,"Um yeah,"

"Same thing happened to me when I realized I was pregnant with my little angel," she looked at her baby and kissed its forehead.

"Why did you get kicked out?" I asked.

"Well I had been sick all the time in the mornings and the entire flight I was throwing up,"

.God.

I gulped,"T-Thats what's been happening to me,"

"Well congradulations miss," she smiled at me,"I'm sure you'll be a great mother,"

No, no no no! This couldn't be happening!

"But, I'm only 18,"

Fear attacked me. I was most likely pregnant with one of the dumb guys probably on the stupid show's child, I would be a teen mom, and worst of all, I had not a single person to support me.

"Wait," she paused,"You look extremely familiar,"

Great! Now she knows I'm a celebrity.

"Are you the girl from that show Heather?" the woman asked.

I sighed,"Yes,"

"Oh my god! You and Alejandro are so cute together!" she smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

Alejandro. Us, cute.

"Well, there is no use anyways, he's most likely dead or doesn't care for me," I laughed.

"Sweetie, I've seen the show, I watched all of season 3, I know when a guy likes someone and trust me, he really has a thing for you," The woman patted my back,"I know it seems scary right now, but you will make it through this no matter what,"

The plane touched the ground and we arrived at the gates. The fasten seatbelt sign turned off and I stood up. I grabbed my suitcase and headed out of the plane and into the airport. The clock by the gift shop read 4:38 PM, my mom would come pick me up around 5:15 so I decided to eat. I walked to a Mc Donald's and ordered a burger, large fry and a large Diet Coke.

5 minutes later the food was done and I started to eat. I ate one bite of my burger until out of the corner of my eye I saw a camera flash. Paparazzi.

I turned around,"OH MY FREAKING GOD CAN'T YOU STUPID PAPARAZZI GO STALK LINDSAY OR SOMETHING, SHE LIKES THE ATTENTION!"

By now multiple cameras began to flash and random people asked me questions about the finale.

"Are You and Alejandro dating?" "How do you feel about the fact that you won but earned no money?" "What happened to Alejandro?"

God I'm getting so sick of this. I grabbed my diet coke, opened the lid and dumped it on the first Paparazzi I saw. Then I grabbed his camera and broke it in half and threw it on the ground.

"Any other questions you want to ask me?" I growled through gritted teeth.

Most of them nodded no and ran away while around 2 or 3 stayed and continued to snap away. I groaned and continued eating my food until 5:20. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I got it out from my pocket. It was my mom.

"Hello?" I answered quietly,

"Hi Heather Feather," My god I hate that nickname,"I'm here, where are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm heading over there right now," I replied.

"Great, see you soon!"

I groaned while grabbing my suitcase and walking out of the airport. There were multiple staring and pointing at me while I walked through the airport, even some 14 year old girl asked for my autograph. I had no other choice but to sign her napkin with her dumb pink glitter pen. She squealed and took a picture with me. I left and finally found my mom outside of the airport.

She came running out of the car and enveloped me in a hug. My mother usually wasn't very loving considering she has 4 children so I hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you again sweet heart! Tell me all about it on the way home," she smiled.

I knew she watched the show and one way or another, Alejandro would get mentioned in this conversation. This would be a long car ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

(Wow_ Thanks so much for the reviews! Really appreciate it)_

**Heather's POV:**

"So Heather, congratulations on winning the show!" My mother started the car, "Girls your age don't usually win a game show!"

_"Girls my age don't usually get pregnant from a manipulating ass hole's baby," _I thought.

"I didn't win any money, the freaky thing Ezekiel took it," I grumbled.

"Well aren't you auditioning for next season?"

I turned over and looked at my mom, "Hell NO! I lost my hair, my dignity and now the million!"

"Well at least you played a good game," Thank god the subject would finally be dropped, "But that new guy, Alejandro played an even better game!"

No! I absolutely did not want the topic of Alejandro to come up anytime soon, but I guess it had to eventually.

"I think you two really hit it up!" My mom continued, "He manipulated almost every girl on the show but chose my little Heather Feather!"

"I don't even like him! Why would I ever agree to even touch that arrogant jerk!" I growled clenching and un clenching my hands.

"You two made out! He isn't very bad looking either," she smiled.

I threw my arms in the air, "IT WAS PURLEY STRATEGIC! Didn't you see what I did after?"

"Well still, you two could really hook up some day," my mother continued to drive until we hit a red light.

"OH MY GOD MOM YOU ARE JUST LIKE THAT STALKER SIERRA!" I screamed, "I am NOT getting together with Alejandro EVER!"

My mom let out a laugh, "Looks like someone is on their period,"

I couldn't take it anymore, my mom was annoying the crap out of me and I had to put an end to this.

"I'M NOT ON MY PERIOD BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT," oh no. I immediately covered my mouth and watched as my mom turned pale.

"What did you say?" she slowly asked.

I gulped and tried to speak buy I couldn't find any words. I wanted to at least tell my mom later, not when I just found out.

"I-I said I'm p-pregnant," I choked.

Suddenly the car stopped, "Get your stuff and get out,"

Now I was pale, "W-what?"

"Are you deaf, I said get your stuff and get out!"

I slowly grabbed my suitcase and opened the car door. Honestly I could feel my mothers stare, it felt cold and dark. I got out of the car and shut the door. My mom then sped off leaving me in the dust with nothing but a suitcase and an empty soul.

I pulled out my cell phone and looked through my contacts to see who I could call.

_Mom, defiantly no._

_Dad, absolutely not._

I then came across a name that could possibly be some help.

_Sierra_

That purple haired stalker would totally be willing to let one of her favorite celebrities stay at her house until she could get back on her feet.

That her is me.

I pressed her name and called her.

_One ring. Two rings._

"Hello?" her annoying voice filled the phone and my ear. I cringed.

"Hey Sierra, it's Heather," I said with as much happiness as I could.

I heard a muffled squeal, "OH MY GOSH! HI HEATHER!"

What did I get myself into?!

"Um, do you think you can let me sleepover at your place for a while, like 5 months while?" I asked.

"OMG TOTALLY! I just need to know where you are and I can come pick you up with Cody Kinz!" she replied.

I hung out and texted her where I was. Suddenly reality hit me in the gut. My mom ditched me in the time I needed her the most and I was so desperate for somewhere to stay that I practically asked my stalker to let me have a big long sleepover.

I crouched on the ground and felt the tears in my eyes. They stung my skin like fire. Me, the strong Heather was sitting on the side of the road sobbing and pregnant with a womanizer's baby! I continued to sob rubbing my eyes every so often until the tears slowly vanished. Around 7:30 I saw flashing head lights. When I looked in the window I saw none other than Sierra. I stood up, grabbed my bag and entered her car.

"Hi Heather! Long time no see," Sierra smiled.

I grumbled,"Sierra it's been 3 days since the finale,"

"And were those 3 days long, Cody say hi to Heather!" she giggled.

"Hey Heather," he mumbled from the front seat. I could tell Cody defiantly didn't want to be here.

"So Heath, why did you need a place to stay?" Sierra questioned while starting to drive.

"It's a really long story,"

"But I want to know!"

"Fine," I groaned,"So long story short I've been sick since Drum Heller, throwing up during the morning and some lady on the flight here told me I am probably pregnant,"

I didn't hear anything in the front seat for a few seconds, then Sierra's fangirl squeal pierced through the car.

"OMG IS THE DAD WHO I THINK IT IS?!" she screamed.

"If you think Alejandro then probably yes,"

"OH MY GOD WE SHOULD DO SOME RESEARCH, MY MOM HAS EVERY EPISODE OF WORLD TOUR AND WORLD TOUR AFTER DARK RECORDED!" she yelled.

"Wait, World Tour After Dark? What the hell is that?" I asked.

Sierra gasped,"It is pretty much a bunch of hidden camera's on the plane that record what happens from 7:00 to 6:00 around the entire plane, which includes uncensored scenes from first class, the confessional, economy and the dining hall,"

Uncensored. Why did that seem so wrong? I pondered about it for a minute until the car stopped in front of a two story house that was most likely Sierra's.

"Okay, we are here!" she exclaimed taking out the keys and grabbing my bag. I quickly thanked her before entering my new home for a while.


End file.
